Reaper of love
by TheReaperofGods
Summary: Tuxford, a 10 year old German boy, gets the surprise of a life time. Read as he discovers who his real parents are what major role he will play in the up coming war.
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything**

_"Other language"_

**"Horseman talking"**

_**"Horseman in another** **language"**_

* * *

><p>Our adventure begins in a town by the name of Schkölen in Germany. Within this town there is a boy, a boy who is about to get the surprise of a life time.<p>

The bell signaling the end of the school day echoed through the surrounding area and a few minutes later the sidewalks were teeming with children of various ages walking home from school. Our hero is one of those children and he and his friends seem contempt with life so far.

"_So Tuxford what are you doing later today?" _Asked a tom-boyish girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Tuxford put his arms behind his head and opened one of his orange-red eyes.

"_Probably help mother make diner and then play outside for a while. Why?" _He asked looking at the girl with a curious stare. The girl blushed lightly and Tuxford noticed and smiled, for he knew the girl had a crush on him and he kind of liked her.

"_I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house after diner." _She asked her face becoming a darker shade of pink. For some reason Tuxford knew exactly why she had invited him over. She was going to confess her feelings for him! Tuxford had these strange feelings in his heart when love was involved.

"_Sure that sounds like fun! I'll be there after diner Emily."_ Tuxford said smiling.

_**Scene Change**_

Tuxford walked up to adoptive family's front door. Tuxford knew he was adopted when he began to notice the differences between himself and his parents. He was depressed at the fact his original family gave him up but he didn't let it keep him down. Tuxford confronted his parents and asked them to tell him the truth as the dodged the question if he was adopted.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Yes son you are adopted, but that doesn't mean we don't love you any less because you are not our blood related kin." His 'father' said._

"_Yes we still love you and we always will." His 'mother' said agreeing with her husband._

_**~Flashback end~**_

"_I'm home." _Tuxford called out as he stepped inside the home. The smell of bratwurst and sour kraut filled his nose and his stomach grumbled and his mouth watered. After taking of his shoes and placing his backpack in his room Tuxford went to the kitchen to greet his mother.

"_Hello mother. The food smells amazing as always."_ Tuxford said hugging his adoptive mother. His mother smiled.

"_Thank you son. How was your day?" _She asked.

"_My day was good. Is it okay if I go over to Emily's house later?"_ He asked and his mother smiled at him and nodded.

"_Yes you can. You can go after dinner."_ She said

Dinner was nearly prepared when Tuxford arrived home and he helped finish the meal. After the meal was completed and eaten Tuxford excused himself and left for Emily's house.

_**~10 minutes later~**_

Tuxford stepped up to Emily's front door to her home and politely knocked. He did not have to wait long as Emily's father opened the door and greeted Tuxford.

"_Hello Tuxford. Are you here to see Emily?" _said a man who towered over him. Tuxford smiled at the man.

"_Yes sir I am. May I come inside?"_ He asked and the man nodded and stepped aside to allow Tuxford to enter. Once Tuxford entered the home he felt off for some reason. Tuxford couldn't put his finger on it but the atmosphere of the house seemed off and it made him feel uneasy. Tuxford mentally shrugged and pushed the feelings into the back of his mind and waited for Emily.

Emily came from the kitchen and handed Tuxford a glass of water, which he kindly accepted.

"_Tuxford, there is something I need to tell you." _Emily said after a few moments of silence. Her face was bright red and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"_Okay. What do you need to tell me?"_ Tuxford said taking a sip of his water. Emily's face reddened and started to stutter.

"_Well, for a while I have had a crush on you, and I want you to know that I love you." _She said. Tuxford smiled at Emily and walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"_I have noticed your crush on me and I feel the same way."_ He said and then pressed his lips against hers. Tuxford felt her emotions rush forwards during the kiss, all of her love and hate hit him like a tsunami. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours but only lasted a few seconds. Tuxford felt right at that moment but he felt tired and wanted to sleep.

"_Why do I feel so tired?"_ Tuxford asked aloud and Emily's eyes widened in fear and shock. Tuxford tried to walk but stumbled and fell forward. Emily had tears in her eyes as the stranger that forced her to slip sleeping pills into Tuxford's drink walked into the room. He was wearing grey armor with a helmet covering his face. His yellow eyes were visible through the helm and made him look all the more intimidating.

"_**You have done well young one. Now I must take him to the Charred Council."**_ The stranger said.

"_Wait! Who are you and why do you want Tuxford?"_ Emily asked. The stranger walked over to her and looked right into her eyes.

"_**I am Strife, the rider of the white horse, and one of the horsemen of the apocalypse."**_ Strife said as he walked through a portal that had opened up in the middle of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Mien friends this is my newest work of art. I know that it is short but it is just the beginning, there will be more. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**"Higher beings talking"**

_"Another language"_

"Thoughts"

* * *

><p>Strife and Fury stood outside Tuxford's room, it has been nearly a week since Strife took him.<p>

"**You do know that if he doesn't wake up soon Death is going to kill you."** Fury said glancing at the door leading to Tuxford's room. Strife merely shrugged.

"**Ehh, so I may have given the kid a stronger dose of that sleep medicine, but I'm sure he will wake up soon."** He said. Strife didn't look or sound worried but on the inside he was panicking. He was afraid of his brother, and wondered what he would do if his child didn't wake up.

"**Oh that kid better wake up soon or Death is going to have my head!"** Strife thought and walked into the room to check on Tuxford.

Tuxford slowly opened his eyes and saw yellow eyes looking down on him from a grey armored helmet. When the man noticed Tuxford he let out a long sigh of relief.

"_**Thank God you are awake I didn't know how much longer Death would have waited for you to wake up before he decided to kill me" **_The man said turning to the door on the left side of the room.

"**Fury! He is awake go get Death, I bet he wants to see the kid."** The man called to the door in a language Tuxford could barely understand.

"_Where am I and where is Emily?" _Tuxford asked. The man looked back at Tuxford.

"_**Sorry kid you aren't at your girlfriend's house anymore, you are in the realm of the Charred Council." **_ The man said before the door opened to reveal a shirtless man with body builder muscles, black hair and a skull mask covering his face. All Tuxford could see was his orange-red eyes.

"They look just like my eyes. Are we related?" Tuxford thought.

The next person behind the masked man was a woman with purple hair and yellow eyes, she wore a semi-skimpy outfit that covered her chest and stomach and her nether regions like a bikini (Kind of like Ivy from soul caliber)

"**I see my child has awoken, consider yourself lucky Strife."** The masked man said to the grey armored man.

"_Who are you all and what is the Charred council?"_ Tuxford asked staring at the people in the room.

"_**Before we tell you who we are, you should tell us who you are."**_ The woman said.

"_Fine. My name is Tuxford, and as of yesterday I was living with my adoptive parents and spending time with my new girlfriend Emily."_ He said. The woman smirked at the last part, and the masked shirtless man's eyes were a mix of sorrow and anger.

"_**See that wasn't that bad. Now was it?" **_The woman said. "_**My name is Fury and I am one of the horsemen of the apocalypse, and these are my brothers. Death, and Strife, my other brother War is out right now but you will meet him later."**_ Fury said. The shirtless masked man, named Death, walked up to the bed.

"_**Come on kid, it is time for you to meet the Charred council and join our ranks as a horseman."**_ Death said offering his hand to Tuxford. Tuxford reluctantly took Death's hand and followed the three horsemen down a hallway that seemed to go on forever.

"_What is the Charred Council?"_ Tuxford asked the three horsemen. A new person answered the question.

"_**The Charred Council are three extremely powerful beings charged by the creator to maintain the balance in the universe."**_ A hooded warrior said. The hooded warrior wore a red cloak to cover his face and only his white eyes were seen, the rest of his body was muscular and a large metal hand on his right arm.

"**War! You are back from your mission I take it?" **Death asked his brother. War smirked at his brother and looked at the child standing behind him.

"**So this child is your son?"** War asked, Death nodded.

"**Yes he is my son, but he does not know this yet, but I think he is slowly noticing our similarities." **Death said. War had a small smile and turned and walked with his brother to the chamber of the council.

The chamber of the council was outside and the darkness surrounded the back of the council so the heads were glowing from the fire inside of them. Death was first to enter the chamber after him was War, then Tuxford, and then Strife and fury. The four horsemen kneeled before the council just as they had done so many times before.

"**So this is the young half breed. Fury translate for us." **The middle head said. Fury nods and translates for Tuxford.

"**Step forward young one and tell us what you know so far."** The left head ordered. Tuxford stepped forward and explained everything he knew about the council (Which wasn't much) and what he knew of the horsemen (Which wasn't much either)

"**So you do not know of your own lineage?"** The right head asked and Tuxford shook his head

"**Well Death it is time to claim your son and have him lead a new breed of horsemen."** The middle head said.

"**Of course, whatever the council wants." **Death said and then walks over to Tuxford and kneels in front of him. _**"What I'm about to tell you is going to change your life forever, are you ready to hear it?"**_ Death asks and Tuxford nods.

"_**I am your father and you are half Nephilim and half Greek God. I cannot tell you the name of your mother, she will do that later. The council has a proposition for you, the council is going to train you and give you immense power, and in return they want to lead a new breed of horsemen."**_ Death says. Tuxford was shocked to know that his father was a horseman of the apocalypse and his mother was a Goddess, he didn't want to believe it, he just wanted his life to go back to what it once was.

"_If you truly are my father then why did you abandon me? Why didn't you raise me?"_ Tuxford shouted at Death who looked down at the floor. It pained him to see his son this way.

"_**I couldn't raise you because you would have been in danger. Being a horseman of the apocalypse, I have a lot of enemies that would do anything to hurt me. I did it to keep you safe, and your mother is bound by ancient laws forbidding her from raising you. It was all done to keep you safe son."**_ Death says still looking at the floor. Tuxford heard the regret in Death's voice and calmed down, his words were true and Tuxford began to think.

"My English isn't perfect, but I will try my best. Vater, I understand that you could not raise me, and that you wanted to keep me safe. But now it is time for me to protect those that I am close to, and maybe you could be one of them, along with the rest of the horsemen." Tuxford said in a heavy German accent. Death was speechless not only was his son not angry with him, but he also wanted to form a bond with him. Death usually kept his emotions from showing, but there was only one feeling Death couldn't keep locked up, his pride for his son.

"**Son, if you accept the council's proposition you will be trained by me and my brothers and sister. We can finally be a family and I can watch you grow like I wanted to from the beginning." **Death said. Tuxford had a small smile on his face as he imagined spending time with his biological father, he cut off the images and turned to the council.

"What do I have to do?" Tuxford asked

"**You must pledge your allegiance to the council and swear to uphold the balance." **All three heads say. Tuxford nodded and kneeled in front of the council.

"I, Tuxford, solemnly swear to uphold the balance and pledge my allegiance to the Charred council." Tuxford said. After the words left his mouth his body began to glow and lift into the air. Tuxford screamed in pain as his body was reformed to withstand the power he was gaining. Once the glowing stopped Tuxford noticed that his muscles grew to just under the size of his father's. His eyesight was enhanced as well, giving him better vision than 20/20*.

"Whoa, I look just like my father except the mask. I guess this is the power of the council." Tuxford thought as he looked over his improved body. Death and the others looked at their new family member and nodded approvingly at what they saw.

"**You now have the power of the horsemen, and since you are the son of Death your power is similar to his."** The middle head said

"**Yes, and now comes the training that needs to be done to master these powers and call upon them at will."** The left head said

"**Your training shall last for 3 years, and in those 3 years you will learn how to wield the weapons of your choice, the realms that the horsemen protect and visit, and the history of the Nephelim."** The right head said.

"**Come on son, your training starts tomorrow, but now I want to get to know my son."** Death said

_**~Time Skip one year~**_

The father son duo sat across from each other at a large table that could seat ten others.

"**So that is the story of your life so far son?"** Death asked with a questioning gaze. Tuxford nodded to his father. Over the past year Tuxford has mastered the scythes like his father, he began to learn of the realms that he could visit but wanted to return to Earth to visit Emily, but the Charred council denied his request every time he asked.

"Yes father, my life has been quite uneventful until I met you and the others." Tuxford said, his English wasn't perfect but it had improved significantly from what it was, though he still had his Germanic accent which he kind of liked. Death chuckled lightly at his son.

"**Yes that may be true, but don't forget the life you had before as it may come back to you one day." **Death said and Tuxford nodded

_**~Time Skip 2 years~**_

Tuxford kneelt before the Charred council as his 3 years of training ended and the council wanted to see if they made the right choice in making Tuxford a horseman.

"**Now then child, you are here to show us what you have learned and if we like what we see we will discuss a mission with you."** The right head said and the others voiced their agreements. Tuxford smirked and moved into the middle of the chamber.

"**War, you will be the child's opponent in this fight."** The middle head said and War nodded and walked into the middle of the chamber facing his nephew.

"**Get ready nephew, this fight is for real, even though we are both nearly immortal I will come at you with the intent to kill and you need to do the same."** War said as he pulled out his sword Chaos eater and readied himself for battle. Tuxford nodded and held his two sickles ready to strike.

War charged forward and swung his sword over his head to try and split Tuxford in two, Tuxford rolled out of the way and tried to impale War through the back with his sickles. War jumped forward and charged Tuxford again and stabbed chaos eater into the ground summoning blades from the ground to form a circle around him and Tuxford rolled back ward and threw his twin sickles at War.

The sickles made contact with War and he grunted in pain as the sickles returned to Tuxford.

"Are you holding back against me uncle War?" Tuxford asked trying to anger the horseman. War narrowed his eyes and transformed into his chaos form, a large red beast with demonic horns and wings. The beast carried a larger version of chaos eater and War charged forward again at Tuxford and swung the large sword diagonally Tuxford tried to block the attack but the brute strength broke through his defense and the sword connected with Tuxford sending him crashing to the ground.

"I guess it is time to unleash my power as well." Tuxford said as a purple smoke surrounded him. The smoke dissipated when a large scythe appeared and crashed into the ground to reveal Tuxford in his reaper form. War looked over Tuxford in his reaper form and saw the skeletal body with in the purple shroud. Tuxford rushed War and swung the large scythe upwards lunching War into the air. Tuxford smashed one of his skeleton hands into War's stomach sending him crashing back down. War's chaos form dissipated from the attacks and Tuxford held the tip of the scythe to War's head.

"**Do you yield?" **Tuxford asked, War didn't respond so Tuxford grabbed War and threw him to the far side of the chamber.

"**Do you yield?"** He asked again this time War nodded. Tuxford deactivated the reaper form and lent a hand to War to help him up.

"That was a great fight uncle War." Tuxford said pulling War to his feet.

"**That it was my nephew, you have mastered the scythes and now you need a secondary weapon. I want you to have one of my swords as it will be of use to you later." **War said summoning a smaller version of chaos eater. Tuxford took the sword and attached it to his back.

"Thank you uncle War, I will slay many enemies with it." Tuxford said and War nodded. Tuxford turned to the council and awaited their judgment.

"**You have done well son of Death, you are more than ready to receive your first mission."** The left head said.

"**Yes, you have showed great prowess in your fight with War. For your mission we have discovered that one of the seven seals protecting the kingdom of man has been found and stolen. We are sending you to find the seal and kill the thief."** The middle head said.

"**You will be sent to Earth to complete your mission, you leave tomorrow."** The right head said. Tuxford was excited to be going to Earth hopefully he could get a chance to see Emily and maybe meet his mother.

That night the other horsemen wished Tuxford good luck on his first mission and gave small gifts to help him in his travels. Fury gave him gauntlets called Fury's grip, these gauntlets allow Tuxford to hold enemies even if they are intangible. Strife gave Tuxford redemption, one of his pistols he carries with him everywhere. Death gave his son a mask just like his and Grim talisman, which builds reaper energy with every attack.

* * *

><p>Thalia sighed, the job was simple go and help Grover with two half-bloods in Maine. But so far it has been anything but simple. Once the group arrived at the school Percy being the numbskull he is tried hitting on Annabeth, who may or may not have a crush on him, Thalia couldn't tell. The dance was going okay until the monster Mr. Thorn ushered the demi-gods out of the building and Percy followed, even though he was told not to.<p>

Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover ran outside after Percy who was trying to fight Dr. Thorn who turned out to be a Manticore. Percy dodged a swipe from the beast and swung his sword, riptide, and cut the paw of the beast.

"Percy you idiot, we told you not to rush out on your own!" Thalia yelled as a silver arrow struck the Manticore.

"Oh great them." Thalia growled to herself.

A group of girls came into the clearing all wearing the same silver armor.

"Permission to kill milady?" The one next to a taller woman asked.

"Of course Zoe." The woman responded.

"**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THAT BEAST!" **A new deep voice called out from the woods. The sound of a horse whining. The two groups saw a pale horse with red flame like mane and a masked man in its saddle. The man got off the horse and walked up to the Manticore.

"Where is the seal beast?" The man asked. The manticore chuckled and then started to laugh.

"The Charred council sends a boy to get the seal! This is too funny." Dr. Thorn said between laughs. The masked man narrowed his eyes and grabbed the Manticore by the throat and pulled its face close to his.

"**TELL ME WHERE THE SEALIS BEFORE I DESTROY YOUR SOUL!"** The masked man yelled and held up a green lantern.

"H-how do you have that, the Crow father is supposed to have it." The Manticore asked.

The masked man put the lantern away and looked into the beast's eyes.

"This is your last warning where is the seal?" He asked.

"You smell of a demi-god, and something else, something ancient and powerful." The manticore said trying to delay the inevitable.

"You are correct I am a demi-god, and that other scent is my Nephilim blood." The man said. The manticore and the woman with the hunters gasped at the new information. The hunter Zoe looked at the woman.

"Who are the Nephilim lady Artermis? And who is that man?" She asked spitting the word 'man' with distaste.

"The Nephilim were extremely powerful beings. They were half demon, and half angel, but they were ruthless killers." Artermis says "If he is a Nephilim than that could mean trouble." She thinks to herself.

The man grinned behind the mask and dropped the manticore and grabbed his two sickles from his hips.

"If you will not tell me where, than I shall beat the information out of you." The masked man said. The hunters pulled out their bows and aimed them at the masked man.

"This is our hunt, why don't you go and be a pig-headed man somewhere else." One of the hunters said. The masked man threw his right sickle into the air and pulled out redemption and aimed right at the hunter who said it.

"I am taking this kill by the order of the Charred council, now shut up before you die." The man stated coldly.

"I guess you really do work for the Charred council, now then how about I break this seal." The manticore said, and the man narrowed his eyes.

"**YOU WOULD DARE DOOM THE KINGDOM OF MAN!" **He yelled in a deep voice and then turned to stone, with two versions of himself in front one a green and the other a purple.

"You think it is time for R.I.P?" The green one asked the purple one.

"Of course let's make the beast pay for stealing the seal." The purple one said. The duo bolted towards the manticore and green one sliced the right arm off.

"Rest!" It yelled

The purple did the same but with the left arm.

"In!" It yelled

The two disappear and the masked man is then surrounded by a purple smoke, which dissipates when a large scythe hits the ground. The masked man was replaced with a skeletal figure with a purple shroud and bone wings. The skeleton rushes forwards and buries the scythe blade into the manticore's stomach and rips the blade up to cut the abdomen in to.

"**Pieces!" **The skeleton yells. The skeleton disappears and the masked man remains, he walked over to the pile of gold dust and picked up a diamond shaped object.

"Good the seal is still intact." He says. "Destruction, come here, your master beckons." He yells out and a black raven swoops down and lands on his shoulder.

"Destruction, take the seal back to the council. Let them look into your memory to see what happened." The man says. The raven caws and takes flight with the seal.

Thalia and the others walked over to the man.

"Whoa that was pretty cool, who are you?" Percy asks. The masked man reaches for his mask and with an audible click in comes off to reveal his young face to the others.

"My name is Tuxford Reaper. But you can just call me Tuxford." He says.

"Is it true? Are you a Nephilim?" Artermis asks. Tuxford smirks.

"Yes, I am a Nephilim, though a half Nephilim at that." Tuxford says. Artermis glares at Tuxford who simply narrows his eyes at her.

"Zoe, Phoebe! Get the camp set up. Percy I need to talk to you." She says as she walks away. Tuxford walks towards the pale horse but is intercepted by a few hunters.

"You stole our kill. What are you going to do to make up for it?" They ask.

"Why should I do anything for you? That monster had one of the seven seals that protect the kingdom of man from the war between the angels and demons. You should consider yourselves lucky I was here before the seal was broken." Tuxford said and walked off to his steed.

"Hatred we need to head to New York City so I can get to Mount Olympus and find my mother." Tuxford said as he put his mask back on. Hatred whined an agreement.

"Hey man, Artermis wants to talk to you, so follow us." One of the hunters said, Tuxford sighed and shook his head.

"You can just call me Nephilim, or my horseman name, Wrath." Tuxford said as he followed the hunters to a large tent. The trio entered the tent to see Zoe sitting in front of Artermis with another girl and Percy.

"Is there a reason you pulled me away from my search to find my mother?" Tuxford asked. Zoe looked angry, Percy looked confused, and Artermis was a combination of scared and angry.

"You cannot talk to lady Artermis that way you pig headed man!" Zoe yelled. Tuxford narrowed his eyes at her.

"Show some respect, I just stopped the beginning to the end of the world." Tuxford said

"Sit horseman, there is much to discuss." Artermis says and Tuxford reluctantly sits down.

"First off, I want to know the truth. Are you a Nephilim?" Artermis asked, Tuxford sighed and looked dead in the eyes.

"Yes, I am a Nephilim, half Nephilim to be exact, but one all the same." Tuxford said

"Who is your Nephilim parent, and what is their name?" She asked.

"The horseman Death is my father, I thought you would have seen the resemblance." Tuxford said and Artermis paled, if the horsemen were having children with gods then it could spell bad times for everyone.

"Okay, what is the Charred council?" Zoe asked.

"The Charred Council are three extremely powerful beings charged by the creator to maintain the balance in the universe." Tuxford said as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Oh shove it you cry baby." Tuxford said looking up wards.

Who is your godly parent?" Artermis asked.

"I don't know who she is, that is why I was about to go to Olympus and find out." Tuxford said before getting up. "Now if you excuse me I need to be going I have a few stops before I head back to the council." He said as he left the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is mien friends. Remember to all that stuff with those buttons and maybe leave a review<strong>

***Can someone tell what is better than 20/20 vision.**


	3. Chapter 2

Tuxford walked out of the tent and made his way to the center of the camp. Artermis and her Lieutenant Zoe followed close behind.

"Hatred we are making a stop in Germany before going to New York, I need to catch up with Emily." Tuxford said as Hatred whinnied in acknowledgement. The new girl by the name of Bianca De-Angelo was listening to Tuxford talk to Hatred and heard the name Germany.

"Are you from Germany?" She asked slowly walking up to him.

"Yes I am from Germany, which is where I was raised before meeting my father and my aunt and uncles." Tuxford said and Bianca narrowed her eyes at him in anger.

"You are one of those Nazi's aren't you?" Bianca spat, and Tuxford narrowed his eyes and slowly walked up to her and grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her to meet his eyes.

"**You dare accuse me of being one of those monsters. If you ever mention it again I will reap your soul and no one will be able to stop me." **Tuxford said and tossed her into the snow and walked back to Hatred. The hunters had their bows aimed at Tuxford the entire time, Tuxford turned to them and used his true form and had his scythe in his hands.

"**You and your puny bows cannot kill a horseman in their true form so put them away before I start reaping souls."** He said glaring down at the hunters. Artermis walked up and she was pissed, pissed at the boy who kept talking down to her hunters, but he made a point, they could not kill him in his true form.

"You can't talk to my hunters like that boy." She growled, Tuxford slowly turned his head to look at her but was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter.

"Scheiße, I did not plan for this." Tuxford said as he turned to face the attack helicopter. The Gatling gun mounted beneath the cockpit began to spin and a volley of bullets shot forwards towards Tuxford, the hunters, and the campers along with the De-Angelo children. Tuxford ran forward and launched Death grip at the cockpit and flew towards the helicopter. After landing on the cockpit Tuxford drew redemption and pointed it at one of the pilots and fired the gun once, the bullet blew the man's chest open and made a fist sized whole in his back exposing the seat behind him. Tuxford grabbed the other man and jumped off and landed in front of the hunters, who were glaring at him.

"Who are you working for?" Tuxford growled as he stared into the man's eyes. The man didn't say anything so Tuxford pulled him closer to his face.

"You have ten seconds to comply before I squish your head like a grape." Tuxford spat, the man had fear in his eyes and he started to shake in fear of death.

"I…I work for someone named the general." The man said and Tuxford put redemption on the man's forehead and pulled the trigger killing him instantly.

"Does anyone have any information on this 'General' person?" Tuxford asked not looking at them.

There was something off with the hunter Zoe, she was stiff and had fear rolling off her in waves.

"What do you know Zoe?" Tuxford said eyeing her dangerously.

"Why should I tell you anything boy." She spat.

"Argh, you humans are all the same, so arrogant to what the consequences of your actions. If you don't tell me what you know then once we, which I mean me, fights this 'General' I will be walking straight into the unknown." Tuxford stated as he slowly walked over to Zoe. Zoe glared at Tuxford and clenched her fists.

"Why should I care if you die you stupid boy?" She yelled. Tuxford narrowed his eyes and removed his mask.

"Heed my warning Dummkopf, always watch your back for you never know when death will be watching." Tuxford growled before leaving.

"Come Hatred, we best not waste our time on ungrateful whelps like them." Tuxford said mounting his steed.

Thalia and the others watched as Tuxford mounted his pale horse and disappeared. Thalia turned to Zoe and glared at the hunter.

"Good going Zoe, you managed to anger him and we could have used all the allies we could get for the upcoming war." Thalia yelled stomping off to clear her head. Nico Di-Angelo, the younger brother of Bianca, was confused at why the man with the horse left and he glared at his sister for when she accused him of being a monster like the Nazi's were.

"Why were you so mean to him Bianca, he saved us. So what if is from Germany that doesn't mean he is a bad guy." Nico said and Bianca huffed. Percy was just standing around wondering what had happened and why the new guy left.

"Um, what just happened?" He asked and Artermis glared at him.

"That boy threatened me and my hunters that is what happened!" Artermis growled.

"He called us 'ungrateful whelps." Annabeth said thinking about what he meant by it.

_**~Five hours later~**_

Tuxford dismounted Hatred and stood upon a hill that over looked his home town of Schkölen.

"It is all the same as how I remember it." He said, Hatred whinnied at his master.

"I know I shouldn't be here, but I want Emily to know that I am still alive." He said turning to Hatred who whinnied again. Tuxford narrowed his eyes at Hatred.

"Now listen here, there is no need for such foul language. She is or was my first love, I want her to know that I'm alive and doing fine." Tuxford said as he made his way into the town. Tuxford saw Emily walking with someone he did not know.

"Who is this guy?" Tuxford asked himself, He saw the boy's hand reach out and grab a hold of Emily's hand and she intertwined her fingers with in his. Tuxford felt his heart break and he stood their surprised at what he had just seen.

"So she is dating someone else. She seems happy with him, I bet she doesn't even remember me." Tuxford said as he turned and walked back to Hatred.

"We should go before I kill someone." Tuxford said as he mounted Hatred.

Hatred took to the skies and flew to the camp Death told Tuxford about. During the flight the sky rumbled and lightning streaked across the sky.

"If Zeus thinks he can strike us from the sky he has another thing coming." Tuxford said as lightning came close to striking the duo.

"Okay, Hatred we are taking a detour to Olympus, I need to have a word with this dummkopf about his little tantrums he throws if someone flies." Tuxford said as he checked over his weapons.

_**~Olympus~**_

The Olympians, minus Artermis and Apollo were seated in their thrones discussing current event and arguing like children.

"Mother liked me best." Zeus said to Poseidon. Poseidon rolled his eyes and retorted saying that mother like him the best. Hera sighed at their argument and rolled her eyes. The doors to the throne room were shut and were only able to be opened by the gods.

Tuxford landed on Olympus and made his way to the throne room, the minor Gods and Goddesses looked over at him and watched as he walked. He arrived at the doors to the throne room and summoned two giant purple skeleton arms and pushed the doors open with enough force to cause them to smash against the walls on either side. The Gods summoned their weapons and waited for the enemy to file inside, but all they saw was one boy walk inside with a skull mask on and scythes on his hips along with a large revolver. Zeus was the first to raise his weapon at the child.

"Who dares enter the throne room without permission?" Zeus shouted and Tuxford walked into the center of the room and glared at Zeus.

"Someone who is tired of you temper tantrums that you throw when they fly." Tuxford said and Zeus turned red with rage and shot lightning at Tuxford who side stepped the attack and pulled redemption and shot Zeus in the knee.

"Try it again and I will put a bullet in between your eyes." Tuxford growled as he walked over to Zeus who was holding his wounded knee.

"I would have hoped you would have sensed my power before attacking but I see you are still dense as you were in the ancient times you fool." Tuxford said glaring at Zeus.

"Just who are you?" Hera asked and Tuxford smirked.

"Before you know my name you must know another. Nephilim, cursed union of Angel and Demon, a race of beings feared for brutality until four amongst them grew weary of the slaughter as it might impede the balance, they are the four horsemen. Death, War, Fury, and Strife, and now a new breed of horsemen, a cross between Nephilim and God, I am Wrath the first of the new horsemen." Tuxford said turning to the rest of the Olympians as he told his tale.

"Which Horsemen is your parent?" Athena asked.

"My father goes by many names." The hearth showed a picture of another skull mask. "Kin slayer, executioner … Death." Tuxford said. Aphrodite got up from her throne and walked over to Tuxford and shrunk down to her human form and hugged Tuxford.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do this my son." She said and Tuxford's eyes widened.

"You are my Mutter?" Tuxford said as he pulled away from Aphrodite. She nodded and Tuxford pulled off his mask and pulled her into another hug. Ares pushed Tuxford to the side.

"How about you leave you brat." Ares said. Tuxford glared and switched into his true form and picked up Ares.

"**Unless you want a fate worse than death, I suggest you watch your tone around me Arschloch." **Tuxford said coldly and smashed him against the floor. Aphrodite put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Calm down my son, and Ares if you ever do anything like that again I'll castrate you." She said glaring at Ares. Hephaestus noticed Tuxford's weapons and how they were not made of Celestial Bronze.

"What are your weapons made of?" He asked stroking his beard.

"My weapons are made of a metal known as Cosmic Steel, it is found in many realms except this one. It has the properties of both Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold." Tuxford said as he pulled out a hunk of the metal and tossed it to the black smith.

"Here you can play around with it." He said before turning to his mother.

"I need to go to the camp, the Charred council is going to contact me and claim me as well once I arrive." Tuxford said to Aphrodite, who nodded and hugger her son once more.

"I will claim you as well my son." She said releasing him from the hug. Tuxford smiled and turned around and summoned Hatred, and called for Destruction.

"Destruction, come your master beckons you forth." He called out and a minute later two black ravens flew into the throne room.

"Dust? What are you doing here? Does father have a message for me?" Tuxford asked and the raven cawed and released a slip of paper from one of it's talons. Tuxford unrolled the note and read aloud.

_The council has received the seal that you recovered, but the council has more need of you and will fill you in once you arrive at camp._

_Your Father,_

_Death_

Tuxford put the note away and mounted Hatred.

"Hatred we need to get to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible, the council has something to tell me." Tuxford said to his steed and the horse grunted an agreement.

_**~Camp Half-Blood~**_

Apollo's bus chariot landed near the lake and its occupants stumbled out and some made their way to the nearest trash can to release their lunches.

"Okay, so let's never let Thalia fly again Okay?" Percy said as he stumbled out of the chariot and face planted onto the ground with a dull thud. Zoe and the hunters stepped around or on him to get out of the chariot. Apollo was about to say his goodbyes when he felt a large, and ancient, power nearing the camp.

"Get ready campers, there is something ancient and powerful coming our way, and fast." Apollo said as he summoned his bow. The hunters drew their bows and the campers drew their weapons and waited for whatever was going to happen. They heard the sound of horse whinny and looked around them. None of them saw the pale horse with a red mane descending towards them.

Hatred landed and Tuxford jumped off and Hatred vanished in a swirl of red 'souls'. The hunters were the first to spot him and pulled back of the bows ready to fire at a moment's notice. Percy and the others got ready for a fight with Tuxford.

"What do thy want fool?" Zoe asked. Tuxford unhooked his sickles form his hip and combined them to make a large scythe.

"I want you s to stand out of my way so I can enter the camp I was ordered to come to." He said coldly as he pushed past the hunters and walked over to the big house to meet the heads of the camp. AS Tuxford walked over to the big house Destruction landed on his shoulder and cawed.

"I do not know when the council will contact me, but I hope it is soon or I might kill a few of them to escape the boredom." Tuxford said. The campers and hunters heard what he said and Percy and Annabeth shivered.

"That guy kills when he is bored? I really took him for someone who was against killing, but from how he dealt with those two mortals…" Thalia trailed off. Apollo frowned and walked over to Thalia.

"What do you mean 'dealt with those two mortals'?" He asked.

"We didn't see how he killed the first one but he shot him. The second one we got a good look at. He pulled the second mortal out of the helicopter and demanded information, one he got what he wanted he put his gun up to the mortal's forehead and pulled the trigger." Thalia said as she recalled the killings. Apollo frowned at what he heard and decided to look into Tuxford's past.

Tuxford arrived at the big house and saw Chiron and Dionysus looking over at him and whispering.

"So you are the one who caused so much ruckus on Olympus this morning." Chiron said.

"Zeus had it coming for attacking a horseman of the apocalypse." Tuxford said coldly making Chiron go wide eyed.

"You are a horseman?" He asked and Tuxford nodded.

"My father is Death and I am the leader of a new breed of horsemen, call me Wrath as that is my horseman name." Wrath said before turning his attention to the approaching hunters and campers.

"Ah if it isn't the hunters, I guess we will be having the hunters v. campers capture the flag game then." Chiron said.

"We will be in our lady's cabin until that time, and keep this pig away from us or he will be killed." Zoe said motioning to Wrath when she said pig. Wrath narrowed his eyes and glared at Zoe.

"Learn your place whelp. You and your pathetic weapons could not harm me even if you tried." Wrath spat and a bright light caught them all of guard as six symbols appeared over Wraths head. The first symbol was a green skull mask for Death. The next was a Chaos eater sword for War. The third was a purple whip for Fury. The fourth was two crossed silver pistols for Strife. The fifth was a pink dove For Aphrodite. And the last symbol was a black galaxy with a gold lining for his lover Chaos.

"It has been decided. Wrath the son of Death and Aphrodite, nephew to War, nephew to Strife, nephew to Fury, and lover of Chaos. All hail Wrath son of death and love." Chiron boomed, and the campers bowed to Wrath and the hunters glared at him with immense hatred.

Another bright light surprised the group but this time the light was black instead of white. Once the light died down it exposed a feminine figure. She wore a black dress with galaxies adorned around the dress and her hair was black with specks of white to mimic the night sky.

"So this is where you are my little skeleton." Chaos said walking up to Wrath and pulling off his mask.

"Yes the council had me doing some task for them, my night sky." Wrath said as he kissed Chaos.


End file.
